Виктор Резнов
Сержант (World at War) Капитан (Black Ops) Заключённый (Воркута) |подразделение = 21px|Красная армия 62-я стрелковая дивизия 21px|Красная армия 150-я стрелковая дивизия 21px|Красная армия 3-я ударная армия 21px|Красная армия Подразделение 45 SOG (только в галлюцинациях Мэйсона) |рождение = 20 апреля 1913 |место рождения = Санкт-Петербург, Российская империя |оружие = Токарев ТТ-33, Винтовка Мосина, ППШ-41, АК-47, Мачете, Нож Также, ПМ, M1911, АК-74у, Коммандо |прозвище = Герой Берлина Хитрожопый Виктор (от Вудса) Первый Архетип |ник = Волк |вес = 91 кг |рост = 180 см |телосложение = Плотное |цвет глаз = Карий |пол = Мужской |смерть = 6 октября 1963 (в галлюцинациях Мэйсона выжил) |место смерти = Воркута, СССР |озвучивание = Гэри Олдман Александр Бобровский(CoD World at War и CoD Black Ops II) Леонид Белозорович(CoD Black Ops) |гражданство = СССР |убит = Русскими солдатами }} Виктор Резнов — советский командир отряда Красной Армии в Call of Duty: World at War, и командир подразделения 45. Участвовал в боях во время Второй мировой войны и Вьетнамской войны (на самом деле это не так, и Резнов был галлюцинацией Мэйсона). Протагонист Call of Duty: Black Ops. Также появлялся в Call of Duty: Black Ops II. В Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 присутствует как играбельный персонаж режима Blackout. Также он является первым из четырёх Архетипов. Ранняя история Виктор Резнов родился 20 апреля 1913 года в Санкт-Петербурге (в будущем переименовали в Ленинград). В начале Великой Отечественной Войны стал воевать на стороне Красной Армии. По воспоминаниям рассказывает, что его отец был умелым музыкантом в Сталинграде, а во время оккупации немецкими войсками его песни вселяли надежду в граждан. Отцу войну пережить не судилось, как-то ночью нацисты перерезали ему горло во сне. Собственно, это объясняет причины столь ненавистного отношения Виктора к нацистам в будущем. Биография Сталинградская битва (1942 год) Впервые он появляется в миссии Вендетта как снайпер, пытающийся убить немецкого генерала Генриха Амселя, "архитектора страданий Сталинграда". Немцы устраивают резню около фонтана Сталинграда, беспощадно расстреливая всех раненных советских солдат. Резнов и Петренко чудом остаются в живых (немцы не замечают, что они ещё живы, и уходят). Виктор в [[Сталинграде.|200px|left|thumb]] С холодным расчётом Резнов зовёт Петренко к себе и обещает позже отомстить за них, но пока нужно выбираться. Сержант объясняет, что уже давно охотится на их генерала, но из-за травмированной руки больше не может стрелять из снайперской винтовки, поэтому он даёт Петренко свою винтовку и просит, чтобы игрок устранил генерала. Прячась у разрушенного фонтана, им удаётся взять на мушку Амселя, который приезжал посмотреть как идут дела, но момент для его убийства был неудачным (при выстреле они бы выдали свою позицию и выжить тогда шансов бы не было). Резнов координирует действия Петренко, чтобы тот тихо убивал немецких солдат, пока гул их бомбардировщиков заглушает звуки выстрелов. Но к этому моменту Амсель уходит с поля зрения, и расстрелять удаётся только немецких часовых. После этого они убегают в полуразрушенный амбар, где Резнов рассказывает о своих воспоминаниях касаемо этого места и обещает, что скоро всё изменится и страдать будут немцы на своей земле, а не советские люди. Их замечает умелый немецкий снайпер, но бойцам чудом удаётся избежать его огня. Совместными усилиями Резнов, привлекающий внимание снайпера, чтобы тот выдал себя, и Петренко, стреляющий из снайперской винтовки, убивает его, но через некоторое время их замечает патруль немецких солдат с поисковыми собаками. Тогда они прорываются через горящее здание, отбиваясь от атак немцев, которые открывают стрельбу по зданию и поджигают его огнемётами. Здание начинает рушиться, они бегут на второй этаж, который ещё не успело полностью охватить пламя. По дороге на Петренко падает горящая балка и придавливает его, но Резнов не бросает своего товарища и вытаскивает его. На кухне начинается утечка газа и они едва успевают выпрыгнуть из взорвавшегося здания, упав с довольно большой высоты. На земле их ловят немцы и уже собираются сжечь их из огнемёта, однако удача снова сопутствует героям: их спасает пришедший на помощь советский отряд, в котором находится бывший командир Петренко — Далетский. Объединившись с ним, они атакуют немецкий связной пост и успешно захватывают его. На захваченное здание начинают стягиваться немецкие силы, отряд Далетского пытается отбиться от их атаки, а Резнов и Петренко идут на огневую точку неподалеку, чтобы поймать оттуда на мушку немецкого генерала Генриха Амселя. Чтобы не выдать свою позицию и завершить начатое, им приходится безучастно смотреть на гибель всего отряда Далетского. Но их жертва не напрасна: Амсель всё-таки показывается и Петренко удаётся его застрелить из снайперской винтовки. Сразу же после этого они подвергаются атаке немецкой пехоты и бронетехники, которые заметили откуда произошёл выстрел. Резнов удерживает многочисленных немецких солдат, прикрывая отступление Дмитрия, который прыгает в воду, а следом Резнов так же совершает прыжок туда и, уйдя под воду, они скрываются от немецкой армии. Последнее, что видит Петренко — плавущую шапку Резнова. На этом игровой эпизод заканчивается. Следующий игровой эпизод с участием Резнова проходит уже три года спустя. Мы видим Резнова живым и здоровым, уже без фаланги указательного пальца. Из за своей травмы руки он больше не может быть снайпером и с этих пор до конца игры использует ППШ-41. Зееловские высоты (1945 год) Три года спустя, советские войска наступают на Берлин. Сержант Резнов наряду с новичком, рядовым Черновым спасают Петренко, которого захватили 3 немецких солдата и уже собирались расправиться с ним. Резнов часто говорит другим солдатам брать пример с Дмитрия, особенно Чернову, который, кажется, потрясен мстительной жестокостью его товарищей по отношению к солдатам Вермахта. Злодеяния, которые Резнов и Петренко видели в Сталинграде, заставили их не испытывать жалости к немцам. Битва за Берлин (1945 год) thumb|250px|Резнов и Чернов. Во время штурма Берлина, около Рейхстага, он приказывает Чернову доказать, что тот готов умереть ради своей страны, если он не может убить за неё, давая ему советский флаг, который должен быть установлен на вершине Рейхстага. Чернов берет флаг и мчится к Рейхстагу, но подвергается атаке немецкого огнемётчика и падает, корчась от ожогов. Резнов тут-же убивает этого немца. Он берет дневник Чернова и заявляет: "Кто-нибудь… помолитесь за него". Другой солдат пытается поднять флаг, но его тоже убивают немецкие солдаты. Тогда Резнов просит Петренко взять флаг и установить его. По оставшейся до немецкого знамени части здания наносят ракетный удар, прочищая дорогу Петренко. Когда Дмитрия почти смертельно ранил с P-38 выживший солдат, Резнов достает тесак и жестоко режет этого немца. Он был очень зол, но верил в то, что Дмитрий выживет. После этого он помогает Петренко встать, разрубает при помощи тесака веревку, держащую нацистский флаг и он падает вниз, а Петренко устанавливает туда флаг СССР. Резнов говорит, что они вернутся домой вдвоем как герои. В очередной раз Резнов говорит, что сердце армии не может быть сломлено, пока жив Дмитрий. Операция "Олимп" (1945 год) 250px|thumb|Дмитрий и Виктор пойманы. Резнов в ГУЛАГе под Воркутой рассказывает Мэйсону про операцию по захвату учёного биохимика офицера СС Фридриха Штайнера и его оружия Новы. 29 октября 1945 года Резнов и Петренко приняли участие в этой операции. Во время захвата базы, Резнов добирается до Штайнера и тот говорит ему, что он в сговоре с Драговичем и Кравченко. Резнов рассказывает про это Дмитрию и вскоре на корабле Драгович приказывает взять бойцов, которые узнали об этом. Дмитрий с ещё парой бойцов погибает на глазах Резнова. С этого момента он решает всеми путями отомстить за смерть боевого товарища. При побеге Резнов минирует ракету Фау-2 и вместе с Невским пробивается через бойцов Военной разведки и Британских коммандос. Они выбираются непосредственно перед взрывом. Но Резнов не захотел бежать вечно, потому его поймали и по приказу Драговича отправили в Воркуту. Резнов говорит Мэйсону, что Драгович, Штайнер и Кравченко должны умереть. Воркутинское восстание (1963 год) thumb|250px|Виктор в Воркуте Чтобы дать Мэйсону добраться до США, Резнов становится организатором восстания. Он с Алексом изображают драку, чтобы заманить охранника, и отбирают у него ключи. Прорываясь к специальному оружию Сергея Козина убивают. Виктор открывает дверь паяльной лампой, и Мэйсон хватает с собой многоствольный пулемёт. Вскоре они попадают под слезоточивый газ, и Резнов уносит Мэйсона к мотоциклам. Сев на мотоциклы, Алекс и Виктор стали прорываться к поезду, потом они перелезли на грузовик, Резнов сел за руль. Увидев поезд, Алекс прыгает на него, а Резнов отвлёк на себя внимание советской армии. Только Мэйсон выбрался из Воркуты. Резнов — второе "Я" Мэйсона Спустя 5 лет после побега из Воркуты, Мэйсон встречается с Виктором в городе Хюэ. Мэйсон посчитал его тем самым русским перебежчиком, которого искали в ЦРУ, и вместе с ним, а также Боуменом и Вудсом прошел сложный путь к эвакуации с зоны боевых действий. Когда американская армия начала активное вторжение в Лаос, Виктор пропадает без вести, однако вскоре объявляется перед Мэйсоном. Когда Алекс с Вудсом находятся в бедственном положении, будучи в тонущем и сбитом вертолете, Резнов приходит на помощь, открывая дверь вертолета. Затем они снова встречаются в туннеле. Освободившись из плена, Мэйсон с Вудсом пробили путь к комплексу Кравченко, чтобы убить того, и в здании Мэйсон наткнулся на запертого в камере Резнова. После предположительной смерти Кравченко и Вудса, Мэйсон с Резновым вдвоем отправляются на остров Возрождения в СССР, чтобы убить Фридриха Штайнера. Проделав нелегкий путь, они находят немца и Резнов, после небольшой речи, убивает его, но на самом деле... Никакого Виктора Резнова не было все это время. Он был лишь плодом воображения Мэйсона после промывки мозгов в Воркуте. Настоящий перебежчик был убит вражескими силами. В туннелях они не встречались, а спасся из вертолета Мэйсон собственными силами. На острове Алекс также был один, представляя, что рядом с ним был Виктор. Именно Алекс убивает Штайнера, думая, что это сделал Резнов. Все это становится понятно лишь после объяснения Хадсона. После допроса Мэйсона Хадсон говорит, что Виктор Резнов погиб при побеге из Воркуты еще в 1963 году, а все время после у Мэйсона было раздвоение личности на почве промывания мозгов. Проделав эксперимент над Алексом в Воркуте Виктор помешал планам Драговича и, вместо запланированного убийства Кеннеди в Пентагоне, запрограммировал Мэйсона на убийство самого Драговича, а также Кравченко со Штайнером. Это сделало Мэйсона одержимым и помешанным на убийстве вышеупомянутой тройки в большинстве случаев. После того, как Драгович был убит, Мэйсон вновь услышал голос Резнова, который поздравил его с тем, что он наконец-то сделал это. Сделал то, что не смог сделать сам Резнов. Старые раны Несмотря на то, что задание Виктора Резнова было реализовано Мэйсоном еще в 1968 году, раны остались, а цифры продолжали всплывать в подсознании Мэйсона. В 1986 году, сражаясь в Афганистане, Алекс вновь увидел цифры, когда оказалось, что Кравченко выжил. После того, как Кравченко был схвачен Вудсом и Мэйсоном, его начали допрашивать. В этот момент цифры активизируются с новой силой, слышен голос Резнова, а игроку дается выбор: сопротивляться, или же дать волю этому. В обеих случаях Кравченко погибнет. После смерти Кравченко Мэйсона с Вудсом, а также еще нескольких солдат, их предают и выбрасывают в пустыню. У полуживого Алекса вновь начались галлюцинации. Он видит Резнова, который останавливается на лошади и дает тому выпить немного воды. 250px|thumb|Резнов пришёл, чтобы спасти Мэйсона ---- В 2025 году Вудс и Дэвид Мэйсон обсуждают, был ли Резнов в Афганистане. Вудс опровергает это, говоря, что если бы Виктор появился в тот день, то наверняка задержался бы подольше и объяснил, что происходит. Индивидуальные черты thumb Резнов патриотичен, силен и является лучшим другом рядового Петренко, часто рассказывая об их совместных подвигах в Сталинграде. Он также действительно ненавидит немецких солдат, называя их крысами, зверями, грязными животными и не проявляя абсолютно никакого милосердия к любому из солдат Вермахта, так как многие из его товарищей и друзей были беспощадно казнены ими во время осады Сталинграда. В бою он жесток и, похоже, ему нравится убивать немцев садистскими способами. Судя по всему, до войны он был жителем Сталинграда, поскольку в единственном игровом эпизоде, показывающем осаду Сталинграда, он демонстрирует хорошее знание города. У него отсутствует фаланга указательного пальца, которую, судя по всему, он потерял где-то в Сталинграде, так как в этом игровом эпизоде его палец обмотан окровавленным бинтом и это объясняет, почему он не может использовать снайперскую винтовку. Учитывая этот момент, можно предположить, что до своего ранения он был именно снайпером. Точная стрельба очень ценится Резновым, и он постоянно хвалит Дмитрия за его точные попадания в головы врагов. После ранения Резнов использует ППШ-41. Также, он — очень сильный оратор, произносящий речи своим солдатам раз за разом о Дмитрии и его успехах, о том, что им выпала честь сражаться вместе с таким человеком. Быстрые убийства врага он называет милосердием и это не так далеко от истины, ведь после всех деяний немцев во время оккупации части территории СССР их могла ждать и куда более жестокая участь, чем быстрая смерть. Галерея . Интересные факты thumb|Резнов как морпех [[Спецгруппа аналитической разведки|SOG.]] Общее * Резнов родился 20 апреля, в этот же день родился Гитлер. * Даже после двух с половиной лет службы он так и остался сержантом, зато за 5 послевоенных месяцев дослужился до капитана. * Непонятно, знал ли он Дмитрия до Сталинграда: с одной стороны он всегда называет его лишь по имени в знак уважения и дружбы, с другой стороны он начинает это делать только после встречи с отрядом советских солдат, спасших их. ** Знал, если во время дуэли со снайпером повестись на его приманку с каской, то Резнов скажет "Это была приманка! Сосредоточься, Дмитрий!". * Судя по дате рождения в миссии Вендетта Резнову всего 29 лет, хотя внешне он выглядит за 40. На фотографии в данных и в конце брифинга в Black Ops это исправили (см. галерею). Также видно, что в Black Ops он выглядит моложе, чем в World at War. * Резнов дослужился до капитана только через пять месяцев после войны, этот факт настораживает, что у Резнова уже тогда были проблемы с начальством. * Виктор Резнов занесён в книгу рекордов Гиннесса как "Самый трагический персонаж, за всю историю серии Call of Duty", и занял 3 место. * Символично, что прозвище Резнова — "Герой Берлина", а прозвище Дмитрия — "Герой Сталинграда". World at War * В данной части имеет поразительное сходство с Лениным. * Для его модели в World at War использована модель Имрана Захаева. * В течение всей кампании в World at War большой палец сержанта перебинтован. * Резнов использует свой мачете лишь один раз в игре, убивая немца на крыше Рейхстага, хотя очевидно, что у него он был на протяжении всей игры. * За всю кампанию Резнов произнёс слово "месть" 92 раза. * Резнов в битве за Берлин одет не по погоде. На нём теплая накидка и меховая шапка. * На протяжении всей игры сержант Резнов носит на форме петлицы (отменённые в 1943 г.) и погоны (введенные в 1943 г.) ** Несмотря на то, что погоны были введены в 1943 году, а события миссии Вендетта разворачиваются в 1942 году, это анахронизм. Black Ops * В миссии Перебежчик после того, как Резнов отдал Мэйсону папку с документами, он берет Коммандо, но в воспоминаниях Мэйсона у него AK-47. * У Резнова отсутствует указательный палец правой руки, но оружие он держит как правша. Хотя, у галлюцинации Мэйсона, палец есть. * thumb|Виктор РэзновВ свидетельстве о смерти Резнова, которое показывается на секунду в загрузочном ролике миссии Искупление, допущена ошибка в имени — написано "Виктор Р'э'знов". * Перед началом каждой миссии в Black Ops на экран выводились так называемые «Передача» и «Код». Первое было некое слово, вроде X-Ray, Zulu и т.д, а второе набор из двух цифр. Так вот, если взять первую букву «Передачи» (убрав, если нужно, букву «X»), в каждой миссии по порядку, а в «Коде» поменять цифры на буквы в английском алфавите, у которых порядковый номер совпадает с этими самыми цифрами, мы получим следующее послание: "Reznov is dead. Or is he dead. There was no body, is he who he says he is." Переводится это примерно так: "Резнов мертв. Или все-таки нет? Тела не было, может, это он сам говорит, что он мёртв?". * В Воркуте он говорит Мэйсону: "Победа требует жертв, Мэйсон!". Эти слова принадлежат 26-ому президенту США Теодору Рузвельту. * Единственный персонаж в Black Ops, который не восприимчив к дружественному огню со стороны игрока: если стрелять в него, то миссия провалена не будет, а сам Резнов никак не будет на это реагировать. Возможно, это умышленный ход разработчиков. * Как место рождения Резнова на протяжении игры указывается то Москва, то Ленинград (который в действительности в 1913 году назывался Санкт-Петербургом), причём название последнего иногда пишется как "Ленниград". * Слова Резнова: «''Ты уверен, что ваше правительство уничтожит это оружие или попытается использовать?», сказанные им Мэйсону, практически подтвердились: в миссии Жизнь (Call of Duty: Black Ops III) от Новы-6 умирает Рэйчел Кейн. Black Ops II * Миссия Целерий происходит в день рождения Резнова. * Вудс презирает Резнова, называя его ''"Хитрожопым Виктором". Эти слова не являются презрением, скорее, легкой иронией. К тому же, Вудс не был знаком с Резновым. * На жетонах режима "Подтверждение убийства" написано имя и фамилия Резнова, а также дата его рождения. Black Ops 4 * При выборе персонажа в Blackout Резнов обозначен как персонаж World at War и первого Black Ops, тем самым Treyarch повторно подтвердили, что Резнов в Black Ops II - это глюк Мэйсона. * В разведданных "Из Воркуты с руганью" сказано, что Вудс каким-то образом нашёл Резнова и привёл его к Мэйсону, отчего последний волнуется и считает Виктора галлюцинацией. Вудс утверждает обратное, что Резнов смог сбежать с Воркуты. Алекс всё ещё шокирован, но хотя бы немного успокоился. **Неизвестно, является ли этот факт каноном либо продолжением Архетипов в Black Ops 4. Видео thumb|400px|center Всё ради мести de:Viktor Reznov el:Viktor Reznov en:Viktor Reznov es:Viktor Reznov fr:Viktor Reznov nl:Viktor Reznov pl:Wiktor Reznow sv:Viktor Reznov uk:Віктор Резнов zh:维克多·雷泽诺夫 Категория:Персонажи World at War Категория:Персонажи Black Ops Категория:Персонажи Black Ops II Категория:Русские Категория:Протагонисты Категория:Капитаны Категория:Пропавшие без вести Категория:Бойцы 150-ой стрелковой дивизии Категория:Бойцы 62-й стрелковой дивизии Категория:Сержанты Категория:Военнопленные Категория:Персонажи Black Ops 4